


fire away, take your aim

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Episode: s01e11 Strange Visitor from Another Planet, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kara Danvers Arrived On Earth On Time, M/M, Multi, also sorry for the parallel with adam's dad but i couldn't pass it up, kal-el and carter grant are brothers, like rlly sorry, motorcycle lesbians, sorry i just fucked up the family tree even more, supercat, supercat au, winn is adopted because he needs to officially be a part of this family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: arrived on time, supercat au, starting from: 'A Strange Visitor From Another Planet'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRagingThespian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRagingThespian/gifts).



> ehh, @theragingthespian, i decided that this one's for you. don't worry *wiggles eyebrows* what i told you about is shown in more than just a throwaway line in chapter one.

Cat Grant has gotten married three times. The first time was an utter disaster, only made worse by the amazing, saddening fact that her baby Adam was around. The second time didn’t last long, but it was mutual, and they had parted on very good terms – with very good joint-custody agreements for Carter.

The third time Cat got married, it was both the best decision she had ever made, and in hindsight, probably the most _idiotic_ _way_ _ever_ to spite her mother when gay marriage became legal in California. _Ever._

“Keira-”

“Yes, Ms Grant?” Kara came swanning into the office, tapping away on her tablet. Cat pointed her chopsticks at her, swirling them as she spoke, ignoring her mother, who stood a little off to the side, chatting on her phone to some rich businessman.

“My mother has deigned some drab little book-signing more important than picking up her grandson from school.”

As she expected, Kara immediately looked up from her tablet, eyes narrowing at the dark-haired woman. Cat watched her wife clench her free fist, making sure to hold the tablet loosely in her other hand, so as not to break it, before she nodded, returning to her desk and tidying up to leave. Cat looked back to her mother, who finished her call, tucking it away in her purse.

“It seems that I can pick up Carter after all.”

“Too late,” Kara chirped coolly from the office door, before leaving. Kat glared at her retreating form, before hissing at Cat.

“For all your whining that I don’t spend enough time with him, you certainly seem like you want to keep him away from me.” Cat rolled her eyes, snapping her chopsticks once at her before digging back into her chow-mein, ignoring her mother as she herself rolled her eyes.

“You know I’ll never believe that Kara actually cares, that she loves you. No-one actually _loves_ Kitty, and when it comes to young, beautiful women like her – all they’re after is the money.”

“Get out,” Cat snapped, meeting Katherine’s gaze for a tense, hate-filled second before soundlessly dismissing her. Katherine huffed, before leaving the office.

So yes, it wasn’t exactly the best way to spite Katherine Emily Grant nee Lane, but in the end, it wasn’t – obviously – all about spite. Cat loved Kara, more than she loved CatCo or what she had built in the world. Carter was perhaps an exception, however, Kara agreed with her on that matter. Carter was their _world_. Kara had been there when Carter was born. She’d have had to be, of course, as a nurse at the hospital.

The two of them had met when Cat was three months gone, and her divorce happily finalised. Harold and Darius had been with her, hands gripping hers as she had her ultrasound, Darius being Harold’s partner. The reason their divorce had went so well, of course, was because Harold realised he was gay, and found a new partner before they even discovered that they were having a baby.

Carter’s heartbeat steadily pounding through tinny speakers, Kara had knocked on the door to the room, appearing with papers for them to sign, and seeing her took Cat’s breath away. Their eyes had met across the room, and when the gorgeous young blonde smiled shyly, honestly, happily, looking away, Cat had kept on staring, the monitor with her own cardiac rhythms indicating a spike that only calmed when Darius jabbed her in the side lightly.

“ _Get a grip, Grant, it’s just a pretty lady_ ,” he’d said, grinning. Cat had rolled her eyes at him, before ignoring her, looking back to the ultrasound screen.

“ _Print us off a few copies_ ,” Cat had ordered the technician, trying and failing not to notice the other woman’s blush. Later, when they were leaving the hospital, Kara had approached them again, quickly, but not out of breath.

“ _You forgot these_ ,” and then she held out the ultrasound prints, which Harold took.

“ _Thank-you, ma’am._ ”

She’d waved them off, grinning brightly, tucking her hands in the pockets of her pink scrubs. “ _Oh, it’s nothing – and call me Kara, or Nurse Zor-El._ ”

Cat was hooked immediately, and every time she went to the hospital after, she looked for her. One day she even got time to explain that Harold and Darius were partners, after Kara mentioned how she was looking after her goddaughter briefly while her parents found a new home in the city, the little girl having been treated badly at her country-town middle school for asking another girl to the Halloween disco. Kara took it well, and when Carter was born, it was Kara who was the main attendant to the doctor, and who accompanied Cat, Harold and Darius through the exhausting labour – and not just because she was a nurse.

Because she was Cat’s partner now, too.

Not that the hospital knew. The hospital knew nothing. Harold and Darius would have been banned from entering, if they did, Cat too. Kara probably would have been fired. She _was_ fired, after Cat and Kal-El – Kara’s toddler cousin slash son, who she had adopted the year before – came in with Alex when she absolutely _destroyed_ her arm a few months later and Kara got a little too bold with her public displays of affection for the both of them in the hospital lobby. Alex had been getting a ride on her at-the-time girlfriend Lena’s motorcycle – their neighbour, who had moved out of her family home and was hitting a rebellious phase at the time, according to her regularly-visiting brother, Alexander – and seeing her in that condition had worried Kara beyond belief, so Cat had to calm her down and take her aside, Kal-El on Lena’s hip. They were caught kissing by Kara’s superintendent.

After Kara was fired though, she couldn’t find any more work in National City as a nurse, except as a part-time employee at a downtown clinic, which didn’t bring in a lot of money in comparison to her previous job. Cat having a company made it easier, however, and Kara instead spent more time at home with the kids, or alternatively at CatCo, helping Cat out for free doing paperwork – it came to a surprise to find out that her partner had double-majored both in nursing and in administration. Around the same time, they fostered a young boy, a little younger than Alex, called Winn, who had met Kara at the clinic with his social worker after his newest foster-father broke his nose.

Eventually, years later, when gay marriage in National City, California, became legal, Catherine Grant and Kara Zor-El tied the knot, keeping each of their respective names legally – both for practicality and for the fact that Kara’s full second name wasn’t something in full that Cat should have, as it was in it’s true Kryptonian format – and in private, calling everyone in their little family _El-Grant_.

Winn especially enjoyed it, and when they weren’t paying attention, was a cheeky sod and changed his name to Winslow Zor-El Grant. When they found out, Cat and Kara were both flattered and a little angry too for not telling them, but they’d adopted him years ago – or really, Kara had adopted him, due to the lack of civil partner adoption certificates, but Cat had adopted him in her heart too – so the little addition to his last name, which had already been changed to Zor-El, wasn’t so much of a big deal.

However.

 _However_.

They didn’t tell anyone they were married.

They didn’t announce it to friends, or give a press-release.

They wore rings, but not on their ring-fingers, and if Cat went to an event with someone on their arm, it was either one of Harold’s more closeted friends, Maxwell Lord, Cate Blanchett or Lucy Lui. And Katherine wasn’t going to spread the word around that her daughter was a lesbian, even if she took almost vindictive glee in gossiping over how Cat married and had a child with a gay man. It was strange in itself though, how Katherine didn’t bother herself over talking about Adam.

What was not strange was how, every year on Adam’s birthday, Kara asked if Cat was ready to reunite with him.

Cat always said no.

And then Kara didn’t give her a choice. And then Cat screwed their reunion up. And now…

Cat stared at her son through the glass, to where he stood with Kara.

_And now he’s asking my wife out on a date._


	2. Chapter 2

Kara didn’t know quite what to do other than laugh a little awkwardly and twiddle her pencil, as Adam made it clear that he wasn’t asking her opinion on whether Cat would do Korean barbeque, but whether _she_ did.

Well, obviously she did. She loved all sorts of food from all around the universe, and also, she could eat anything and still be hungry, and Korean barbeque was like a buffet at times so…well, yeah, she liked Korean barbeque.

But going out on a _date,_ with _Adam?_

“Uh…” Kara’s eyes flickered nervously between him and Cat, before replying slowly. “I’m…a lot older than I look,” she warned.

Adam shrugged, smiling, “You’re what, thirty? Thirty-three? It’s not that big of a gap.”

“Thanks for the compliment…” Kara gave a little smile, shaking her head, glancing at Cat once more before making a small decision, “…but I’m older than that, and married.”

Adam raised an eyebrow, “Married? Where’s your ring? No tan-line either. Newly married?”

Kara shook her head, “No, no rings, and we’ve been married a couple of years now – seven years this August, but we’ve been together longer than that. A lot longer.”

“You must be getting pretty bored then,” Adam tucked his hands in his pockets, leaning back as Kara’s brow furrowed. “You’re a really beautiful woman, Kara – could have anyone you want.”

“I’ve got who I want,” Kara said tightly, as Cat finally came over, standing in the doorway.

“Adam,” she got her son’s attention, “a short word, if you would, before you leave, and before this lunchtime meeting. On the balcony, maybe?”

Adam raised an eyebrow, “I thought I was calling the shots?”

Kara bit her lip as Cat glanced to her, but nodded. “Well,” Cat said quietly, “I’m not quite sure you’d even want to stay in the city any longer if you realised what was going on.”

“Now I’m worried,” Adam said, stepping back a little. Cat swallowed, and Kara couldn’t help but step forwards, hand resting on her wrist lightly. Their eyes met for a lingering moment, before Kara looked back at Adam.

“I know what she wants to say. And in the long run, it’s a more delicate piece of information, so I believe you should – briefly – join us on the balcony.” Kara straightened, shoulders rising, and the Kryptonian could see how Adam noticed the difference, stepping forwards to follow them.

Once there, Kara went to the balcony wall, looking out over the city as Cat sat down, Adam not following, watching her from in front of the closed balcony door.

“So what is it you need to tell me?”

Kara could hear Cat’s heartbeat, fast but deep, her breathing slow.

“Adam, I have a family. I have Carter, and I have another two sons, and basically a daughter, too, and I- and I have a wife.”

“A what?” Kara looked around at him, watching Adam blink in confusion, eyes widening. “You have a _wife?_ But- but how doesn’t everyone know? Shouldn’t it have been in- been on the news or something?”

“We kept it quiet,” Kara muttered loud enough for Adam to hear. “We got together after she divorced Carter’s father. I adopted my cousin after his parents died, and took custody of my goddaughter for a few years before she went to college and moved out. There was a…situation, with her school out in Nevada, so her parents asked me to look after her while they-” Kara cut herself off, shaking her head, turning around. “Not important.” She looked at Adam again, watching him carefully.

“Cat and I got a place together, big enough for the six of us. We lived together. I got to be Carter’s second mother, Cat got to be Kal-El’s, and we adopted this amazing kid, Winn, and we were a family. We- we _are_ a family, still,” Kara pushed off the balcony, coming over to stand by Cat, taking her outstretched hand. “I wrote to you because I knew that it would be too late, after these years. I should know – it’s when I gave up any hope that any other people I knew from my old life were alive, that they’d find me and- and stuff. A few have reappeared, as of late,” Kara bit her lip, “but I’ve made my peace. Writing to you now, I wanted to give you both a chance to reconnect. Also, your brothers want to meet you. Kal-El was about ready to fly out to Opal City and track you down himself.”

“Why would he?” Adam frowned, “Kal-El…that’s _your_ son, right?”

“Our son,” Cat corrected, eyeing him in a less friendly way, “I know George has other kids, with your multiple step-mothers. Do they feel like any less your siblings? Though, for that matter, does Carter?”

“I’d like to meet Carter,” Adam admitted, “and you’re right. I don’t care that they’re my half-siblings. I just don’t know why some kid that’s not even related to me would want to track me down more than Carter.”

“Carter’s special,” Cat said squarely, “and before you even meet him, I’m giving you some instructions on how to act around him. He might react…” she trailed off, pursing her lips. Kara squeezed her hand lightly, meeting Adam’s eyes.

“Carter isn’t the most adaptable person, to say something small, though he’d like to see you sometime in the future. And yes, Kal-El wants to meet you.”

There was a short silence, before Adam smiled wryly at her, “I bet you don’t want Korean with me then?”

“Yeah, no,” Kara chuckled, shaking her head, lip twitching. “Not only would it be really inappropriate, but we’ve got Alex coming over tonight for movie-night. That’s my goddaughter.”

“Right, what’s her story again?”

“Kara took custody of her when her parents pulled her out of her local high school,” Cat replied, voice finally losing its vulnerable tone. “Unfortunately, Jeremiah died some time afterwards, so Eliza stayed in Midvale. She moved out when she went to college, but she comes to visit regularly. She’s a little older than you. Winn, the boy we adopted, works for the same organisation as she does now, so he’s in National City as well. He’s a few months younger than you.”

“Okay,” Adam nodded, kicking his feet on the balcony tiles, “Are we still up for lunch?”

“Of course,” Cat nodded, before gesturing to Kara. “Would it be alright if-”

“No, that’s fine, come along,” Adam nodded, “Bring Carter, even, if you can, and- Kal-El, was it?”

“Kal-El and Carter at Carter’s dads house this week, it’s a thing they do every third week Carter goes,” Cat replied, hand going to her pocket, “But if you would like, I can phone Harold-”

“If it’s not any trouble to them, but if they’ve got school, I can meet them another day. I’m here until Saturday afternoon – I work on Sunday’s,” Adam explained.

Cat nodded, putting the phone to her ear, standing and going to the other side of the balcony. Kara could hear as Darius picked up, and only half tuned-in as she motioned to Adam.

“What’s your work?”

“Oh, I’m a junior manager at my dad’s bar in Opal,” Adam paused awkwardly, “It’s not a really good bar though, and it’s for really, really rich people. Uh, you…you _do_ know who my dad is though, right?”

“Oh yeah, I do,” Kara nodded, pursing her lips, “He’s failing in trying to become a politician, last I heard. People in this country in this day and age aren’t really rallying to support him though with his anti-immigrant bullshit.”

“I am _not_ like him, I swear,” Adam’s eyes lit up darkly. “Another reason why I wonder why mom gave me up. He’s a racist prick, at times.”

“Mmm,” Kara just hummed in reply, looking out on National City, keeping an ear out for any more attacks. It seemed, with her timely rescue of Miranda Crane, and the defeat of the White Martian, criminals were laying low. To be quite fair though, the police were out and about in droves.

Cat ended her call.

“Harold is ill anyway it seems. Darius was going to ask if they can come home tonight instead of tomorrow. He’s going to take them out of school now, and meet us at Noonans in an hour.”

“Awesome,” Adam nodded, before opening the balcony door, “I’ll see you there.” He left, rather abruptly in Kara’s opinion. Cat straightened her shirt, before reaching over to Kara and tugging her over, Kara giving her a light kiss.

“We should call Alex, in case things go horribly,” Cat muttered, getting a nod from Kara.

“I’ll call her, and Winn.”

“They’ll be together right now, I’m sure of it,” Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s middle, sighing into her shoulder. “I’ve got to organise my reporters around the Crane article.”

“You go do that,” Kara kissed her soft blonde hair, before stepping back, taking her wife’s hands and squeezing, “Don’t lose focus. Give yourself some time to prepare for this lunch with Adam. In and out on the reporters. I’ll get the screen team and the photography department to collaborate on a front cover, and I’ll call Alex and Winn.”

“Okay. Good.” Cat breathed in deeply, before letting go and nodding firmly. “Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alex had made Winn be her wingman, as per usual. Sitting facing the door, Alex watched for Adam Foster, while Winn fetched their drinks and made nice with Darius, collecting Carter and Kal-El’s wallets, which always had to be confiscated before and after school, lest the brothers run off to the nearest comic-book store and waste their allowance – and they would, they’d done it before.

Not that it was a good idea to let Winn confiscate them though. Alex would be taking them from him when he came over so he didn’t give into their whines and pleading.

Being the oldest of four, practically, Alex knew her way around her brothers. She’d only been thirteen when she’d moved in with Kara, and when Kal-El joined them; fourteen when Cat became part of her life, and fourteen and a half when Carter came into being. At fifteen, they’d taken in Winn, and by then, Alex was more than just friends with Lena Luthor, the seventeen year old below them in the second-to-top floor apartment that was way too big for her.

Having that place to go when it was too much was very useful, and even when she took Winn under her wing – not that she had to make him follow her around like a lost puppy, oh no, he did that himself – Alex had a kind of perspective on her family that was both useful and irritating. Useful, because it let her understand that when it came to Winn, pushover was a complicated and correct, yet not entirely accurate assumption; that when it came to Carter, shy had an entirely different set of meanings; that when it came to Kal-El, exuberance in and outside their home could mean using her spare debit card to pay for broken furniture.

Irritating, because she loved them all and knew that there were so many different ways they could get into trouble, and basically none of them would be her fault.

Glancing at Carter and Kal-El as they played on their Nintendo’s, Alex zoomed in on the Kryptonite chips she’d hand-set into each of the controls and around the fleshy grips of Kal-El’s DS. _One’s missing._ She didn’t react, remaining emotionless. _That’s not good_. The kryptonite was noticeable, but it had to be, so it could effect Kal-El. She’d done a lot of that kind of work on his precious devices – Kara’s too – and she regularly checked them for things like this.

_Missing kryptonite is not good._

Looking back to the door, Alex was just in time to see the man matching the Facebook profile picture Kara had sent enter Noonans. Winn, who had said goodbye to Darius, came over with the drinks just in time for Alex to order him to turn around.

“Man approaching the bar, dark blonde hair. Tell him who you are and bring him over here.” _He’s early_ , Alex thought, tilting her head back as Winn looked between her and their newest – oldest – brother.

“Wh-what? Is that _him?_ ”

“Is that who?” Kal-El looked up, looking at Alex’s phone screen and then over at Adam. “Carter, it’s _Adam._ ” Kal-El reached over to Carter’s console, turning it off at the side and pushing off his seat.

“Hey,” Carter frowned sharply, eyes following Kal-El as he made his way to Adam. Alex got up out of her chair, muttering at Winn as she grabbed her phone and tucked it in her back pocket.

“Stay with Carter.” Leaving them at the table without another word, Alex stalked after Kal-El, wondering just how much more precocious- _or maybe a better word is cocky-_ he would get once he actually hit puberty properly.

Kal-El, unfortunately, had got to him quickly. “Hey, Adam.” Adam looked at him, frowning.

“How do you know my name?”

“I’m Kal-El. Mama said you’re here to make nice with mom.”

“Uh, oh…” Adam’s gaze turned on Alex as she hit Kal-El’s shoulder. “You must be Alex, then.”

“Sorry about Kal-El. He’s a smart-aleck, and a bit forwards. We were going to watch you until Cat and Kara introduced us. Kal-El and Carter weren’t even supposed to know who you were, but this little shit looked at my phone and connected the dots.”

“Like a pro,” Kal-El added.

Alex gave him the stink-eye.

Kal-El grinned, “What? You’re impressed, I _know_ you are, super-secret-agent.” Alex rolled her eyes, before taking his shirt collar and pulling him backwards, pushing him towards their table.

“Go apologise to your brother.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kal-El saluted, walking backwards – and then walking backwards into a chair, falling down and breaking it. Alex sighed, turning to the barista, taking out her card.

“Here.”

The barista laughed, holding up the wireless pay, “Ten dollars, eighty-nine, just like always. How many is that now? I’ve got your family tallied at seventy-two, now.”

Adam raised an eyebrow, “Seventy-two?”

Alex tucked her card away, talking in a clipped tone, “If your talk goes well with mom, then you get the story. If you don’t, we have no reason to tell you anything at all.” She turned to him, putting a finger on his chest, looking up at him with a glare. “You and mom mess this up, you don’t just storm out of here dramatically. You apologise to my brothers, who have wanted to meet you ever since they were told you existed, because there is _no_ way you get to see them after this if it goes badly – my mother will not have to deal with that kind of pain if I have _anything_ to do with it. Am I clear?”

“As crystal,” Adam replied awkwardly, before Alex lowered her finger. He rubbed his chest. “So…you don’t like me, then.”

“I have no reason to. You’re nothing to me. Kara’s my godmother, and she and Cat have cared for me like their own. I treat their children like siblings. You aren’t my sibling.”

“Got it…can I ask a question though?”

Alex narrowed her eyes, “Depends on the question.”

“Well,” he started, “Cat and Kara said that you were taken out of your high school. Why?” Alex briefly flickered offline, unprepared for the question.

“…what?”

“Why were you kicked out of high school?” Adam rephrased as she stepped back a little.

“I- I wasn’t kicked out. I asked to leave. And it was middle school.”

“Cat said it was high school.”

“No, middle school,” Alex frowned. “I asked a girl to dance with me, one I liked. My town wasn’t- isn’t, isn’t accepting of gays.”

“…I get it,” Adam said after a pause, scratching behind his ears. “My dad keeps telling me to knock some chick up already, but I’m not that into that kind of stuff. It freaks me out.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “Me too.” The two shared a surprised look, before – unwillingly – Alex felt a smile form. She held up a fist, Adam making his own before they bumped them together, Alex feeling strangely connected to him now.

“Well that was unexpected,” Adam said in a happier tone. Alex nodded, a kind of floaty feeling settling in her shoulders.

“So, you’re, what? Ace? Aro?”

“Just ace. Bi, but ace.”

“Awesome. I’m gay and ace.” Alex leaned in a bit, lowering her voice, “Wanna know how I learned?” Adam, picking up the excitement in her voice, leaned in too.

“How?”

“The first serious girlfriend I had was hypersexual.”

“No, really?” Adam’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “The dynamics of it all must have been so weird for you.”

“We had an arrangement, for a while, before we broke up, because, see, at the time we were underage? Well, I was underage, fifteen, and Lena didn’t want to pressure me into anything – she was seventeen, so she was still sort of underage too – but she already understood what she needed, so I was fine with her going out sometimes to parties and leaving with other people, so long as she let me take her bike back when I went with her.” Alex paused, “It was a really cool bike. Like, really cool.”

“Motorcycle lesbians, epic stereotype to re-enact,” Adam commented. Alex leant against the bar.

“Cat was playing around with photography at one point. We’ve got a badass portfolio somewhere of us in black and white, sitting on her motorbike in cool clothes and tight jeans and all that.”

“Is it online?” Adam asked, taking out his phone. Alex took out her own from her pocket, nodding.

“Yeah, look me up on Facebook and message me, I’ll send you a link – it’s private though, so don’t go around sharing it.”

“Alright. What’s your last name?”

“Danvers, Alex Danvers.”

“Danvers, Danvers, Alex Danvers…” Adam muttered, “Alex Danvers, graduated from NCU?”

“If the profile pick is of my face photo-shopped onto a potsticker, it’s me.”

“Why a potsticker, may I ask?” Adam questioned airily, typing a couple of random words in a message.

Receiving his random message, Alex shrugged and sent him the long-since memorised web address for the private portfolio, “Blame Kara. It’s her influence on the boys, and Carter’s far more sneaky than you’d think – he asked Winn for my password a couple months ago, said I forgot it. Winn hacked my account for him, basically, and then Kal-El put up the picture.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah,” Alex nodded, eyelids far open for a moment in remembrance of only a few of their schemes. “You should always be careful around the quiet ones, as they say.”

Adam nodded, and went to speak further, only for Kara’s voice to sound from behind him. “Alex! You’re already here!” Adam turned, and Alex pushed off the bar to greet her godmother, reciprocating her hug and pinpointing Cat a few feet away, keeping her distance from Adam.

“Hey Kara, Cat. You guys are the last ones to get here.”

Kara pulled back, looking over to their table and waving. “I can see – hi, guys!”

“Hey ma!”

“Oh, hi mama!”

Alex glanced at her brothers, but for once Winn wasn’t pulling all his punches and actually making sure they didn’t leave their seats, somehow – _oh, no, I saw that handover_. Her lips pursed as she followed the boys’ motions, looking through their wallets to see how much cash they had on hand.

“I see you’ve met Alex,” Cat spoke to Adam.

“Yeah,” Adam nodded, “We got off to a rough start, but we’re good now, I think.” He looked back at Alex, who tilted her head in half-agreement, before motioning between them.

“Go talk. You’ve got a lot to get through, I think, and-” she pointed at Adam “-remember what I said.”

“I won’t forget,” Adam nodded, tucking his hands in his pockets as Alex nodded back, glancing at each of her two mother-figures before going back over to where her brothers were on their phones, on some online stores.

“Don’t waste all your money, guys,” Alex sat down again, nabbing their wallets from over the table. Immediately the two protested, Kal-El leaning over trying to get them back, but Alex tucked them inside her jacket, shaking her head and looking to Winn. “You couldn’t have come up with a better bribe?”

Winn just smiled awkwardly, before raising his hands in a ‘ _what else was I going to do?_ ’ motion.

Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed her drink, looking over to where Cat, Adam and Kara sat at a table together, just hoping that this would go well.


End file.
